


Вопрос субординации

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Captain Flint has issues, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: "Почему — вопреки происходящему — во всем этом нет ни на йоту покорности? Почему Флинту кажется, что не Сильвер, а он сам становится в итоге уязвимее?"Написано для команды Black Sails на Фандомную Битву-2016.





	

Волосы Сильвера, густые, небрежно перехваченные на затылке, пахнут морем. Флинт запускает пальцы в темные волны, оттягивает его голову назад, целует уголок рта… Нежно, слишком нежно, — мелькает мысль, но он не удерживается, проводит по верхней губе языком, прежде чем спуститься ниже и прикусить кожу на шее — грубее и жестче.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он, прижимая Сильвера к стене и шаря руками по его телу, беспорядочно, жадно. — Блядь, — повторяет он хрипло, и ругательство неожиданно звучит так беспомощно, что он спешит поцеловать Сильвера снова, потому что это, кажется, самый безопасный способ заткнуть самому себе рот.

Тот отвечает охотно — как всегда; так же охотно, как впускает его в себя, открываясь навстречу, самозабвенно, бесстыдно; извивается под ним, стонет, всхлипывает: «Не останавливайся…» Почему — вопреки происходящему — во всем этом нет ни на йоту покорности? Почему Флинту кажется, что не Сильвер, а он сам становится в итоге уязвимее – всеми внутренностями всё глубже насаживаясь на крючок, как рыба, которую очень скоро выдернут из воды?

— Когда-нибудь мне придется убрать тебя с дороги, — сказал Сильвер той ночью, когда они сидели у костра, передавая друг другу ром, и Флинт лишь усмехнулся его самонадеянности.

Почему теперь каждый раз, когда они оказываются в койке, мокрые от пота, сплетенные в объятьях, как борцы в схватке, у него такое чувство, будто он упорно доказывает, что Сильверу его не одолеть, — и каждый раз безуспешно? Флинт отчаянно сдерживается, чтобы не дать себе воли — чтобы, вжимая Сильвера в жесткое ложе, не забыться и не начать бормотать, бессвязно и неудержимо, весь тот вздор, которому здесь, в этой жизни, нет и не может быть места: «Хочу тебя — мне хорошо с тобой — посмотри на меня…»

Сильвер под ним открывает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются. Сейчас, с расширенными зрачками, его светлые глаза выглядят, как провалы во тьму.

— Джеймс, — шепчет этот сукин сын вопреки всякой субординации, и это оказывается последней каплей: Флинт давится стоном, прикусывая ему нижнюю губу, и его накрывает, будто волной.

Они кончают одновременно.


End file.
